


Sometimes Being Friends Is More Important

by knaveofmogadore



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: But human, F/M, Oadam, That's it, and they break up, its sad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: sand and short part of a larger human au





	Sometimes Being Friends Is More Important

Helena scaled the fire escape, step by step. She had an unopened pack of cigarettes in her hand that she was worrying with her thumb. She makes it to the room and there he is, Adam, her boyfriend, sitting on the edge of this building like he has once a week for the past three years. 

Adam hears the scrape of her feet against the pavement and turns towards her with a soft smile. Helena’s heart breaks just a little more, and a stab of guilt bleeds into her chest. He has no idea what’s coming. 

She smiles back and sits next to him. Just like always, she opens the pack of cigarettes, lights one, and offers it to Adam. Just like always, he refuses. She shrugs and smiles and takes a long, slow drag. Adam sits there next to her as she burns through half of it and watches her. His smile is fond but his eyes are pained. She told him that they needed to talk. He only knows the half of why.

She starts, “Adam,” and her voice cracks. She swallows and breathes deep, then tries again. “Adam I have some news.”

He nods, they both already knew that. He takes her shaking hand and waits for her to gather her thoughts. Just like always, he reaches out for her hand and she let’s him take it in his own. The weight of his palm against hers burns against what she is about to say.

“I’m leaving next week to move in with my grandmother.”

“I know.”

“How, smarty-pants?”

“Your suitcase was packed the last time I was over.”

“Of course you noticed, you-”

Adam squeezes her hand, interrupting her thought, and nods again. Helena notices the tears at the corners of his eyes. He’s still trying his best to keep a smile but they both know that she means more than just moving in with her grandmother. Helena is crying now, and she hates herself for it. She isn’t the one who deserves to cry here, she isn’t the one getting her heart broken. She isn’t.

Helana reaches forward and cups Adam’s face, “Babe, this isn’t going to work.”

Adam blinks slowly and his tears begin to fall. He cups her hand with his own and turns his head to kiss the base of her palm. When he turns back to her, their eyes meet, and she sees nothing but understanding. Love. Trust. She sees her friend. Of course Adam knew that this was coming, he’s her friend first and he also knows everything. Adam is annoying like that. 

He tries to speak but nothing comes out, so she shushes him. 

“This, us, we, this thing between us. It couldn’t last forever, you know that.”

The tears are making it hard for both of them to see, yet Adam still knows to lean into the soft kiss she leaves him with.

“Goodbye, Adam.”

Helena pulls away and stands up, dropping her cigarette over the side for the last time. Adam stops her from walking away by her hand, still in his. 

“What,” she snaps, her voice thick with tears. Frustration creeps through her, because of course Adam has to have the last word. That’s how they became friends in the first place.

His voice is soft and timid when he speaks, “Why goodbye? Are you going to block my phone or something?”

Helena snorts at him, all of him, because nothing has ever sounded more ‘Adam’ to her in her entire life.

“You would really still want to talk to me?”

“You’re my friend, of course I would,” Adam states, matter of fact. He acts like he doesn’t even notice the impact of his words when they both know how much that means.

Helena yanks her hand away to scrub at her face. Its embarrassingly wet. She begins to laugh, borderline hysterical, because of course Adam would say something like that. Her laughter sounds like hiccups and he joins in from the sound alone.

“You’re a dipshit, Adam!”

Adam wheezes out, “text me when you settle in?”


End file.
